


The Blue Lion's Chains

by ZeldaSmash



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood and Violence, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Gangbang, Oral Sex, Plot, Porn With Plot, Post-Time Skip, Rough Sex, Sexual Slavery, Slavery, Smut, Stabbing, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:48:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 11,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28800108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeldaSmash/pseuds/ZeldaSmash
Summary: Annette and her fellow Blue Lions are defeated. Edelgard's Black Eagles have won, helped by Byleth and now they take their opponents captive. Now enslaved, they are abused and raped by some of their still bitter  captors. Through humiliation and despite the seemingly hopeless situation Annette must find a way to free everyone.Post time skip. Expect some character deaths, especially Black Eagle Characters. Sorry Black Eagle fans, they pretty evil here. I'll label the violent chapters in case someone just wants kinky smut without the bloodshed.
Relationships: Annette Fantine Dominic & Original Male Character(s), Annette Fantine Dominic/Mercedes von Martritz, Ferdinand von Aegir & Annette Fantine Dominic, Mercedes von Martritz/Original Male Character(s), Sylvain Jose Gautier/Petra Macneary
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

Prologue (No sex just violence):

Annette scrambled up the side of a steep slope as a barrage of arrows whizzed through the air behind her. She didn't even bother looking as they landed, clacking and thudding accross the ground around her. It didn't matter, she just had to keep moving till she had this hill between her and the battalion of archers that were mopping up the scattered Blue Lions forces. 

The muddied, breathless redhead rolled over the top of the slope, hoping the archers hadnt actually had a visual on her. She stood into a crouch spotting an enemy mage straight down the hill from herself. The mage was facing away for now and seemed to be resting herself against a tree. Annette quickly scurried down quietly towards the mage, gripping the dagger at her side. If she could just get the jump on her then there wouldnt be a need to use her near exhausted magic abilities and she'd have a clear path to group up with her fellow Blue Lions. 

The mage seemed distracted as Annette moved in. With a light dash accross the mossy forest floor she drew her dagger and landed a stab into the womans side as she turned towards the sound. 

A shreik rang out as Annette pulled back and stabbed again low into her side. She immediately pulled the dagger out for another attack while shoving the mage against the tree. The mages face came into view as the two locked eyes; Dorothea her old classmate. Annette flinched briefly in recognition but continued her attack, blade poking into the larger womans breast before it was stopped by Dorothea's arm. She pushed the arm away with an elbow and positioned the blade right under the womans breast. 

She shoved the blade into Dorothea their eyes locked as the young woman muffled a scream. Annette grit her teeth and shoved the dagger in harder, pinning her opponent to the tree behind her. The girl staggered back watching as Dorothea flailed and grasped at the dagger that pinned her, eyes wide in panic. Her weak attempts failing as her shallow, rapid breaths rasped out. Finally her arms and panicked breaths slowed as defeat replaced the panic on her face. She slumped, limply hanging from the dagger, weak wimpers and laboured breaths escaping her lips. 

Annette just stared as her old classmates life faded slowly from her tattered, bleeding body. Suddenly steps closed in from behind. She spun just avoiding the blade of an axe, but the heavy metal side still glanced off her head sending stars through her vision. She felt herself falling to her knees, blinking into the darkness. She heard a familiar mans voice yelling "What have you done to Dorothea you Bitch!" before another blow to the head collapsed her into unconsciousness.

To Be Continued...


	2. Bondage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annette awakens to her new reality.

Strange sounds and a piercing headache greeted Annette as she came to. She felt cold stone floor beneath her and a warmth beside her. She felt things too clearly in fact. She pushed herself up shivering at a slight breeze. She was naked and something... 'a collar?' was around her neck. Blinking her eyes things came into focus; A prison cell with several other naked woman scattered inside. She noticed the small girl curled up beside her first. Flayn, her face wasn't visable but her green curls were easy to identify. Wet sounds behind her drew her attention, pushing her to rotate herself to find the source. She blinked in shock at what she found.

Light blonde hair draped accross the shoulder of Annette's childhood friend Mercedes. She was also naked, curves and smooth skin on full display, but more shockingly she was kneeling at the feet of an armored man where she was sucking intently on his exposed dick. Ingrid sat behind her trying to ignore the lewd act next to her. Mercedes continued bobbing her head along the mans cock, tongue working it as she went, until she spotted Annette. Her face flushed red, tongue still licking while she gave a little wave. Annette just stared awkwardly giving a little wave in return. 

The man grunted grabbing Mercedes by the head and sliding completely into her throat. With a squelch Mercedes took him in looking up at him as she let him gently fuck her face. Suddenly he held her tight, cumming down her throat. Annette could see her friends throat flexing as it swallowed the load down. Finally he slid his cock out, leaking semen onto her lips which she immediately licked up. 

"I hope I was satisfactory" Mercedes said gently from the floor, wiping the remaining cum from his cock while she did.

The guard nodded his head, looking her body up and down. "By the gods, you were!" He stared for a moment longer at her sizable chest, each hanging breast topped with a wide, softly colored areola the center of which a slit that barely hid the inverted nipple beneath sat. One nipple was slowly pushing out even as he watched intently. He was interrupted when a door slammed open down the hall. He scrambled to put his dick away as footsteps approached rapidly. 

Two more gaurds marched up to the cell, eyes quickly landing on Flayn. "We have orders to bring the green haired girl to the Empress." 

Flayn sat up, traces of dried tears staining her face. "That would be me I presume." she stood with a shiver trying to cover herself with her arms. The gaurds entered immediately clipping a chain to the collar around the tiny girls neck. She was led out and down the hall, turning and noticing Annette she gave a brief forced smile before disappearing out of sight. The door banged shut again and the original gaurd stepped out of the cell locking it behind him. 

Mercedes shuffled closer, kneeling in front of Annette. "Are you feeling okay? Can you move allright?" she looked closely at Annette's face in worry. Her fingers pressed lightly on the bruise on her head.

"I.. I'm okay." she replied, still processing her situation. "My head hurts, but nothing dangerous." 

"Oh I hope so."

Annette squirmed awkwardly for a moment under her friends care. Finally she stammered out quietly "I'm so sorry about what that man... made you do. That's horrible."

Blushing slightly Mercedes replied "Oh no, He didn't actually 'force' me." Annette was looking confused. "Someone probably will, mind you, if what I've heard to expect is true. He however had been staring so intently at me and with such an uncomfortable bulge in his pants I just decided to offer to help." 

Annette stared in disbelief. "Mercedes!"

Mercedes leaned in close with a whisper "More importantly we can use a guard who has a soft spot for us now can't we?"

Annette just repeated with more disapproval, "Mercedes!" she couldn't believe that Mercedes of all people would voluntarily provide... 'services' to a stranger for any reason at all.

The older woman's face turned intensely serious. "Annette, I'm scared. I was with Leonie when they captured us. She was being fiesty and so they... they raped and then killed her right there in front of me." her eyes were watering up. "Hubert was there... he just watched." 

Annettes eyes went wide, what had made her old classmates turn so cold? An image of Dorothea's wide panicked eyes as she was stabbed to death flashed through her mind. She threw up into her mouth slightly. Maybe they weren't the only ones who had changed. She hugged Mercedes tight, sinking into her soft skin, "It'll be alright, we've just got to obey and they'll treat us fine... right?" 

A door slammed open followed by boots stomping down the hall. Ferdinand von Aeger appeared hands clenched into fists. "You! Get up you murdering bitch!" he pointed at Annette. 

Annette's heart dropped, delusions of being treated remotely decently shattered instantly. She now realised she was to be a target of bitter rage.


	3. Thus it Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annette gets a taste of her new life as a slave.

Annette yelped as Ferdinand grabbed her flowing hair yanking the naked girl to her feet. 

"You're coming with me, you've got retribution to pay." The man pulled her with him out of the cell and towards the door. She stumbled behind him trying to keep up despite her head being pulled awkwardly to the side. They continued up a flight of stairs till reaching the top where he stomped down a wide stone hallway. 

Guards, Butlers and maids stood or scurried around doing various chores. Annette noticed several staring at her exposed body and even some of the men pointing and commenting in low voices as she passed. 

"Now that's a cutie with an ass I can get behind." Another voice followed it. "That's the house Dominic girl isn't it? She's always been a cutie. I wanted to give her a good dicking way back at the Academy." Her face burned, but she knew humiliation should be the least of her concerns right now. 

They finally arrived at a door which was opened, revealing a window lit bedroom with desks, crates and weapons lining the walls. The door slammed shut, locking with a sickening click. 

Annette was shoved crashing into the ground. She scrambled on the floor turning onto her back to face her captor. His hands were clenched into fists, bitterness radiating from his eyes. The girl pushed away accross the floor pressing against the wall behind her. This was it, he was going to kill her, she thought as she glanced at all the blades lining the wall. 'He's going to stab me to death, like I did to Dorothea.'. He stepped towards her menacingly.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" she began pleading in fear. "I didnt know! Don't kill me Plea-" 

He grabbed her around the throat, silencing her. Lifting and pinning her against the wall as he leaned close, "I'm not going to kill you, but you'll wish I had." she whimpered under his grip. "Dorothea was to be my wife, now she's dead... and now I've got no one to fulfill my desires." His gaze traveled down her body "or to bear my heirs." 

With a yank away from the wall then a shove he threw her onto the nearby bed. "I have no desire to love another woman." He began stripping off his clothes. "But there's one I hate that'll do just fine." He crawled up above the shaking girl on the bed. He allowed himself to look and fill with lust at her body. Her perky breasts topped with pink nipples, the curve of her hips, the fiery hair splayed accross the sheets and finally her cute face filled with fear. 

Annette flinched as Ferdinand's hands reached for her chest. She instinctively covered them with her arm. Immediately she was hit by a slap to the face. Disoriented with cheek stinging she tried to shove him away, flailing her arms. A heavy weight landed between her legs as he shoved his knee down into her clit crushing it. She screamed in pain, dropping her arms. She squeezed her eyes shut. Soon she felt his hands cupping her breasts and starting to knead them. She lay stiff as a tear rolled down her cheek. 

With a chuckle Ferdinand voiced his approval. "There's a good girl, stop fighting and you'll be my perfect little breeding whore in no time." 

Her brain flashed with the memory of Mercedes submissivly sucking off the cell guard earlier. Maybe she was right, maybe just submitting to their captors was the safest thing to do right now. 

She felt one of the hands on her breasts slide down her body until it pressed against the lips between her legs. She squirmed under it, fighting the urge to try and escape its touch. As he rubbed her mound, which was still in pain from the brutal crushing it had received, He continued "Come on, get wet for me. No point in staying all tense when it'll just make this worse for you." 

She tried calming herself, 'Think of something else, Someone else.' A finger slipped inside her cunt, working it open further. She gasped softly, focusing on the arousal that twinged distantly. Her thoughts imagined another man was touching her; Blonde hair, handsome features and a single peircing blue eye beside an eye patch. She shot her eyes open, clearing the fantasy. She grit her teeth as more fingers plunged into her. Fantasizing about a man who was probably dead was just going to make her more miserable once reality hit. 

Ferdinand had stopped his fingering. Annette glanced down in time to see the head of an erect cock lining up with her moist entrance. He slid deep inside, causing a muffled squeak to come from her. She arched under him, gasping and clenching shakely. Sharp pain came from her now torn hymen, but otherwise she actually felt simply full with the previously distant pleasure now throbbing along her folds as they stretched around the warm erection. 

He began thrusting into her, staring down at her bouncing tits. "Your a tight one," he gasped out, watching the girls hard little nipples dance with each thrust. "Saving yourself for someone?"

She stared back silently with heavily breaths from her parted lips.

He rammed a hard thrust sideways into her walls, grinning as she yelped. "Not that it matters anymore. You my little fuck slut now." Lifting her legs over his shoulders he leaned in to pound her roughly into the bed. 

Annette gripped the sheets beside her tightly, trying to accommodate the intense fuck by angling her hips into the thrusts. Her voice echoed each thrust with little moans and whimpers as the overwhelming sensations built.

His hands suddenly reached up to her neck clamping around it as he rammed her cunt. She panicked, reaching up at them and trying to pull them away as she struggled to draw in oxygen. They wouldnt budge, he just grinned wickedly at her struggles. Her heart was pounding. He sped his thrusts breathing hard himself. 

Suddenly he thrust deeply into her and released a spurt of cum inside. She came as well, squirting around his cock. He moved his hands down to her hips pulling them against him as he spurt again and again into her. Annette gasped for air between shivers and convulsions, feeling pressure inside her as his cum filled her up. 

He collapsed onto her sweating and breathing hard. "Now get pregnant you bitch." he whispered into her ear. 

Orgasm fading Annette was left with pure disgust for him, turning her head away from him she fought back angry tears. 

"Lets get you back to your cage."

\-----------------------------------------

Annette was shoved stumbling into the cell, lock clicking behing her. Mercedes and Ingrid moved close as she lay on her side, cum and traces of blood still leaking down her thigh. 

"Oh goddess," Ingrid carefully turned Annettes face towards her. "That bastard, what has he done!" 

Mercedes placed a hand on the abused girls shoulder. "Where do you hurt? Oh! oh goodness. Your neck is bruised, and your face. Oh you poor thing."

Annette pushed their hands away, sitting up with a fierce look in her eye. "I'll be fine." She wiped a tear from her cheek. "But we're going to get out of here and then they'll pay for this."

Ingrid and Mercedes glanced at each other. Then with a nod together replied in a whisper "What did you have in mind?"

A creak from the cell across the walkway echoed out. Annette spun to the source. Sylvain peaked out from the bars with a grin and a thumbs up, guard rasing an eyebrow at him in response. 

"Well lets start with that body of yours the guards taken a liking to" Annette began. They huddled close planning their grand escape.


	4. The Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Crew begin building the foundation for a plan to end this nightmare.

First things first, the three woman needed to be able to get Sylvain in on their planning. As well as room to experiment without the guard watching them. Mercedes was on the case.

Ingrid and Mercedes had been given thin white gowns of sorts with another that was for Annette, much to her relief. It only came down to her thighs and the single layer of thin material hung revealingly against their loose breasts beneath, with Mercedes generous bust being most clearly outlined by the material. Despite that the cloths went a long way in calming Annette down. She felt just a bit more like a sane human again instead of a constant spectical.

Mercedes sat thinking for a moment before she hopped to her feet. She tip toed up to the bars where the young guard stood staring at the floor. He turned towards her questioningly as she arrived beside him.

"Excuse me sir," She asked in her usual gentle voice. "May I ask about that water basin at the end of the hall?"

The man forced himself to keep his eyes off her chest, instead opting to awkwardly stare at his feet with a quick glance at her face before settling back downwards. "Of course, what of it? Are you thirsty?"

"Yes, very much so.. If I'm allowed that is."

He glanced back up briefly, "Of course! I'm sorry you had to ask!" he shuffled backwards with little bows of his head, causing Mercedes to giggle into her hand at the sight. He filled a cup with water from the stone basin and hurried back with it in hand spilling a trail along the way. "Its my cup that I've used, I hope you dont mind."

"Not at all," She took it from his hand, holding it close to her chest. "I've had a bit of a taste of your "things" all ready so I'm not worried." she added with a wink.

The man blushed, chuckling nervously.

She took a solid gulp of water, letting a trickle stream down onto her gown. She finished with a exhale. Her gown was damp now, hugging her tits and revealing their nipples through the material. She held the cup towards him letting him grab hold. Then she pulled his hand against her breast, leaning close. "Thank you, that was so kind."

"A-Ah, your welcome. They sh-should have your meals down soon.. with more water." His eyes were locked to her chest now, still blushing.

Mercedes rubbed the young man's hand subtly against her hard nipple, refusing to let go of the cup. "Oh! I seem to have gotten you all riled up again!" she place a hand on his growing crotch. Then with another rub against his hand with her chest, "Would you like me to help with that again?"

He twitched, "I.. uh" he suddenly shook his head backing away. "No I couldn't, I couldn't ask that of you."

She frowned, stepping foward and pressing against the bars, chest poking out between them. "I'm sorry, I should be straight with you... I WANT to be with you again." She ran a hand down her body until it pressed between her legs. "Ever since I pleasured you, I've just been soo... flustered" she was humping her hand into the bars now. "So please?"

He shifted uncomfortabley in place before finally responding. "Here? now?"

She smiled innocently, bashfully looking down, "I'd like somewhere a little more private..." she perked up "like one of the other empty cells! I wouldn't want to get you in trouble by leaving of course."

The man took a quick look towards the stairway door then agreed nervously. "Okay give me a moment." He strode out of sight, a creaking of the door for the next cell over echoed through the prison followed by it clanging closed and being locked. Then a small door linking the two cells was swung open.

Mercedes, who stood waiting, was led in by the hand with the door closing and locking behind them. Annette and Ingrid eyes met, both nodding. Annette shuffled close to the door. There was sizable gaps in the wood door which allowed her to see clearly inside when she pressed close.

The couple inside had begun kissing and rubbing each other down aggressively. "Ah!... Goodness, your so need-Mm! hehe, your hand... so, ah! naughty" Mercedes' giggling and gasping soon filled the prison. Annette gave a thumbs up to Sylvain and Ingrid, the guard was plenty distracted.

"All right," Annette whispered "I need to be able to write something, I need to be able to clearly replicate a tome."

Ingrids eyebrows narrowed. " A tome? You have one memorized? You know the risk if you mess a spell rune up."

Annette nodded. "A teleportation tome, I've got the activation runes down. I need something portable and blank to draw on and a pen or something to write it."

Sylvain pressed against the bars in his cell, straining to hear. "Got it, we'll look for opportunities. We also need to know who lives in this keep at the moment. Especially leaders, I'm sure you've realised but getting us out will only have us skulking around an enemy controlled city scape. There's no way to plan an entire city escape from here, we'd have to improvise once there and do so with them knowing we'd escaped... Our only shot is a take over of the keep, maybe use hostages?"

Annette nodded again. "We're toppling the Empire before its even fully in place yet... We have to kill Edelgard at all costs and as many leaders as we can get our hand on."

"Then we hope that spark sets a rebellion off, leaving the empire in shambles." Ingrid chimed in. "Anything else we need?"

"Um... Yeah, one sec." Annette whispered as she moved close to the door. The couple in the next room had quieted down. She peaked in on them nervously.

Nude Mercedes had her back to the man's chest while he had just slid his cock between her plump thighs, sliding against her wet lower lips. He began thrusting between her squeezing thighs, cock head peaking out from the soft flesh rapidly.

"Annette?" Ingrid asked quietly.

"O-oh we're good still." Annette's eyes remained locked on the peep hole. "I need to..." Mercedes was moaning and wiggling against the guard now as he thrust rapidly beneath her crotch. She lifted her arms high, giving full access to her body as he groped her breasts and left wet kisses on her shoulders.

"Need to..." Annette continued "get a read of our surroundings. Once we have the tele... teleportation that is." The mans pace increased, shivering as he thrust, dick twitching and hands gripping tightly to the beautiful tits that heaved atop Mercedes chest.

Sylvain whispered sharply "What do you mean?."

She glanced towards him flustered. "I can sense objects or lack thereof as I direct my teleportation spell."

"Ah--aaa-aaAAH! Mmmmm." long shuddering moans grabbed Annette's attention. Her eyes snapped back to the erotic scene playing out before her.

Mercedes was a picture of elegant sexual bliss. Her hand to her mouth, she trembled and arched against the man pleasuring her. His thrusts slowly sliding against her spasming entrance, stimulating and extending her orgasm. She gently rode out the pleasure as the guard was reaching his limit, the pressure of her thighs and crotch stroking him to the edge.

He released her breasts, letting them swing free, in order to grab her hips and slide his cock out from under her. He immediately pushed his tip up between her plump ass cheeks, soft flesh wrapping around his erection. With steady slaps he set to humping against her, bouncing her rear and sending ripples accross Mercedes soft body. Ingrid and Sylvain's voices continued in the background but Annette was too engrossed, watching her friends beautiful body enacting such lewd sexuality.

The man soon hit climax, humping in short motions as his first spurt of semen splashed onto Mercedes soft back. She lowered her hips, ass wrapping the base of his twitching cock, then slid up his length as another rope of cum was milked out onto her backside.

She pulled away from him, immediately spinning around and dropping to her knees. A third rope of cum was flung out onto her tits as she captured the very tip of his cock with her lips, sucking the last bit of thick seed out of its slit. She held it there while stroking the base gently, eyes gazing up expectantly. The sight of her caused another pulse to run through him carrying only a few drops of thin cum onto her tongue before it was exausted. Mercedes pulled off with a swallow, starting to stand to her feet.

"That was amazing... Thank you." The guard helped her up by the hand. "You're an incredible woman. I.. I dont deserve this."

Mercedes stood on her toes to give him a peck on the cheek. "I loved it, you were great." she replied softly. She turned and moved to the door between cells, letting him unlock it for her. Annette backed away heart pounding and moisture running down her legs. 

The door opened and Mercedes stepped inside holding her clothing in a ball. Bare body still still streaked with cum she started wiping her back with her hand, bring it back to her mouth to lick it down.

The man closed the door calling from behing it. "Let me get you something to wipe yourself with."

Mercedes whispered quickly. "What's the plan." Ingrid rapidly explained the main objectives as the guard's footsteps echoed down the hall and then returned. She nodded along at the details as she continued wiping herself. Annette just sat staring at the woman, face burning but unable to look away. Mercedes cupped a tit with both hands pulling it up to her mouth and sucking the cum covered nipple, letting it hang there from her mouth with a wink past Annette. The flustered girl gulped before glancing back to see the guard just as flustered holding out a wet cloth. Mercedes dropped the tit back onto her body with a heavy slap, taking the cloth and setting to cleaning herself.

Annette slapped her own cheeks twice, shaking her head after. It was time to focus.


	5. Group Outing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plans made, the crew simply wait for an opportunity, which comes in the form of after dinner entertainment... with themselves as the performers.

A door creaking open startled Annette awake. A leather clad guard came in and their original guard left, nodding a 'Morning' on the way out. She sighed, of course they'd rotate guards. It made sense but it was still frustrating to either have to start from scratch or wait until next rotation. 

Ingrid stirred beside her, opening her eyes and yawning. Annette gave a little nod towards the new guard. She responded with a little face palm and a shrug. "Guess we'll have to wait and see." she whispered quietly. 

Eventually Mercedes and Sylvain awoke and the waiting game began. Both Mercedes and Ingrid tried chatting with the guard but got nothing except grunts and an occasional yes or no. Any more attempts at this point would just raise suspension. So they eventually just sat, waiting for something to change. 

Finally hours later the stairway door opened bringing everyones attention. Then a wave of disappointment hit upon seeing it was just a servant carrying a meal down to them, hungry as they where. They accepted the meal and sat munching when the servant pulled from his bag a bundle of fabric and tossed it into the cell. "Put 'ese on, you'll be attending a dinner soon enough." he tossed a similar bundle to Slyvain. 

The Women untangled the bundle to find outfits matching each of their size. Though the outfit consisted of a simple black corset for Annette that left her breasts completely exposed paired with black silk panties for the bottoms. Mercedes and Ingrid on the other hand got a simple white bra and panty lingerie set with stockings held by straps all covered by a thin, barely see through white gown. 

Pulling the outfit on Annette glanced down her body with a blush. "What the- Why am I the only one with my tits out?!?." 

"Maybe.. because you have just the cutest breasts." Mercedes teased with a giggle. 

Annette pouted, "Cute huh."

The servant stood leaning against the cell watching the ladies change, eyes tracing their curves as they exposed them selves. "Well actually girlie, those perky tits of yours bein' as gorgeous as they are it was actually a direct choice of 'ol Ferdinand to put em on display like 'at."

Annette snapped her arm over her chest at the realisation she was being stared at. "Fuck Ferdinand." she spat out. 

Now 'dressed' the crew was led out of the cell with Sylvain joining. "You look great." Sylvain said as he joined beside Annette. 

"Shut up," Annette glared fiercely at him with one arm still covering herself. "If I catch you staring I'll leave you in your cell once we're free." 

"Oh come on, it was a compliment. You know, to help you feel better about the getup." Sylvain replied turning his head away. "Besides, we need all the help you can get."

Annette huffed, glancing at Sylvains formal attire. Slowing to let him walk in front of her she fumed at the fact that he was well dressed, aside from a gap exposing his torso in the front and the usual collar they all had. Hopefully the evening would end sooner than later. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, but only because the next is such a long one and coming soon after.


	6. Group Outing: Debauchery

They arrived in a dinning hall where a number of people sat around a long table. Filing in they were met by Petra who casually strode up to Sylvain, immediately linking a chain she held to his collar and leading him to the table to sit next to her chair. Hubert with his usual cold demeanor link his chain to Ingrids collar and led her as well. 

Then Ferdinand was here for Annette. He slapped her arm away from her chest exposing her modest shapely breasts as he led her to the table. She held her arms at her sides stiffly, fists clenched and eyes straight ahead trying to ignore the stares. Out of the corner of her eye she spotted Mercedes being taken to where Bernadetta sat.

Looking around it seemed like dinner had just about finished. From the chatter it seemed like everyone at the table was staying here at the keep. They talked of getting settled and new routines while their slaves and guards stood idle around the room. Annette took note of who was here; Edelgard sitting at the head silently listening dressed in royal red, Hubert sat next groping Ingrids ass with one hand while he commented on the conversation here and there. Then Petra, Ferdinand and Bernadetta sat fueling the main chatter while Byleth had her arms crossed silently. Six targets, she noted, Six leaders they'd have to deal with one way or another. Any of them could take charge and would have a following. 

Her thoughts were interrupted as her wrist was gripped by Ferdinand's hand and pulled down. She blinked in confusion until she felt something warm against her fingers. 'Oh, Of course' she thought to herself. She wrapped her fingers around his mostly soft genitals giving it a gentle stroking until it hardened in her hand. She flinched when his hand grabbed her ass cheek, massaging it as she continued her hand job. 

Annette tried to go back to her calculations. What was the priority targets? Edelgard for sure at the top of the list. Maybe Bernadetta at the bottom? She could fight sure but she recalled her as a timid harmless girl, surely she could be dissuaded or intimidated once things turned against her.

The warmth in her hands was rock hard now throbbing against her fingers as she worked it. Ferdinand was gazing across the table at Mercedes though. She had shed her gown and stood in in her lingerie as a guard ran his hands across her body. Bernadetta sat with her knees under her chin as she watched Mercedes get molested, pointing and giving a quiet instruction to the man before bringing her finger back to her lips in delight at the results. 

The room had quieted as most of its occupents had become distracted by the two exposed woman. Noticing Mercedes had an audience, Bernadetta gave Mercedes a command with a giggle at the pink rising in the womens cheeks. Mercedes timidly stepped up onto the table with a shiver under everyones gazes. Then slowly she began rolling her hips, drawing everyones eyes to her hips and plump ass. She gradually raised her arms as she had seen done by erotic dancers before, raising them above her head putting her whole body on display. 

As Mercedes continued her somewhat awkward but sensual dance Annette felt her collar tug her close to Ferdinand. "You going to let your friend steal the show?." he whispered slyly. "Get up there and show what my new slut can do." Then with a shove sent her towards the table. 

Annette climbed up as she shook with nervous humiliation. All eyes were on her now, well except Ingrid, she was already on her knees bobbing her head on Huberts cock as he strocked her hair gently. She froze, tits and legs on display she couldnt come up with any action to take. Then after what seemed an eternity, she gave a little jump as she felt warm, soft arms wrap around her from behind. Then Mercedes voice whispered in her ear. "Thanks for not leaving me alone up here." A hand slid up Annettes thigh, stopping at the hem of her panties. "Now lets put on a show they'll want us around for." 

Fingers plunged underneath Annette's panties, sliding against the lips beneath. She gasped, arching her back and rolling her hips. Cheers and whistles erupted across the room. Annette twisted her head back where she found a pair if soft lips waiting, kissing them deeply to another round of cheers. 

They made out for a few moments until finally they broke away. Annette turned to her audience in time to spot Sylvains stupid grinning face as he stared at the pair. She shot him a brief glare sending him ducking away. As he did Petra pulled him down between her legs where she pulled her skirt up and shoved his mouth into her cunt. Gripping his hair she humped into him with her eyes locked on the pair on the table.

With a slight smirk Annette spun around to face her friend. With a grab of the older womans soft ass she began kissing and licking at her neck. She reached around to unclasp Mercedes bra as she sucked on her neck, feeling Mercedes hand undoing her corset as well. They both pulled away letting their clothing fall away as they spun till back to back letting their audence take in the now completely topless woman. A new round of cheers broke out, Annette and Mercedes turning back towards each other and mashing their bodies together. Mercedes trailed kisses down Annette's aroused body, across her erect pink nipple and belly until she was on her knees where she pushed the redhead's panties to the side gazing up into her eyes. Annette swallowed nervously as Mercedes breath tingled against her lower folds. Then the blonde dove in with a firm lick into her slit. 

Annette gave a soft moan as the tonguing began, then as she remembered her audience she let herself gasp and moan more openly as each tremor of pleasure washed up through her cunt. Their eyes locked still, the room had quieted down except Annettes moans as the two intimately watched each others faces with gentle stroking of hair and thigh. 

Out of the corner of her eye Annette noticed Bernadetta pushing a guard to the table whispering into his ear. She looked up at him as he climbed up behind her freeing his cock. He glanced over at Ferdinand who gave him a nod "Just don't touch her pussy, her whomb is mine."

'Don't touch her pussy?' Annette's eyes widened as she realised what that meant just in time for her panties to drop replaced by cold lube pressing against her asshole and a cock sliding inside. She whimpered as it slowly sank into her until a pair of balls bumped into her rear. The girl breathed heavily, eyes wide at the new sensation. This was too much, it sat uncomfortably inside her with her anal walls burning slightly around it. She noticed Bernadetta grinning widely at her pain, finger shlicking between her legs at the sight. 'Timid, Harmless girl' Annette thought angrily to herself as the man behind her began thrusting ' Yeah right, What a sadistic bitch'. As if to punctuate her thoughts the man fucking her rear landed a hard spank on her ass forcing a yelp out of her.

Mercedes focused her tongue on Annettes clit, sending jolts of pleasure through her which managed to distract from the painful new intrusion. Slowly the girls rear adjusted to the thrusting. She gasped heavily as a rising peak throbbed and grew through her. Mercedes added her fingers into her cunt beneath the sucking and licking of her clit, thrusting methodically in response to each clench and moan from Annette. Suddenly she was pulled away from the dripping pussy by a hand gripping her hair. Held firmly, she squeaked as a hard, lubed up dick was shoved into her ass sending her squealing as a hard fuck began. 

Annette watched her friends face twisted in shock, tits bouncing and eyes wide in panic. She reached out and grabbed her hands with fingers intertwined as they both took their respective dicking. 

"Harder.. make her scream" Bernadetta's voice came from behind Annette. The man grabbed her forearms and began brutally ramming her ass, sending her gasping. Skin slapping and tits flying wildly about Annette seethed at the girl who seemed intent on having her ass destroyed. 

Annette just faced the floor and took the new pounding, focusing on the dull pleasure radiating in her now empty cunt with each thrust. Suddenly her hands were separated from Mercedes and chin lifted up. Ferdinand; he pushed her back against the man who had paused behind her. With a smirk he pushed his hard cock into her drooling pussy to the hilt. "Goddess... Holy Fu--" she gasped at the sensation of two throbbing dicks inside her. They began thrusting away, pressing her between their larger bodies as they fucked her. 

Her still needy vagina now filled Annette felt herself quickly approaching an overwhelming sensation. She wiggled her hips, each cock hitting at different angles and slightly different timings. Finally she peaked moaning and shuddering betweeen them she came with a hard clench around their hardness. Both of the men thrust deep as she trembled, a pulse ending in an eruption of cum inside her from both their cocks hit. They filled her until they were empty. They held her there as the twitching slowed and nothing but rapid heart beats were felt against her skin. Finally the two slid out, letting her collapse at their feet with cum leaking from her holes. 

The dazed redhead lay gasping on her back for only a moment before she felt her legs grabbed and a fresh cock shoved up her ass again. "Wait, Gods give me a chan-" her words cut short as someone yanked her head back over the edge of the table, her upside down view filled with the tip of an erection for a moment befire it slid foward into her mouth and filled her throat. Her hands flew to try and push them away before switching to grasping at her throat were she felt it bulging from the intrusion. 

The cock in her throat began face fucking her, letting her get some air briefly between strokes before it thrust back in, hanging balls slapping against her face. From there things devolved into dick filled chaos. She felt her hands being thrust against, her breasts and even the sole of her foot was was met with a hard warmth pushing against it. Things became a blur until the hardness in her throat shoved deep and held there until it started spurting semen into her. It was soon joined by warm cum splashing across her body, between her toes and deep in her ass. She panicked unable to breath. She tried screaming but only managed a muffled hum as her vision slowly faded. Then blackness.

\-----------------------------------

Annette awoke with a start, gasping for air desperately. Her vision came into focus as she breathed heavily. She felt wet tile floor beneath her, she glanced around still gasping. A bathroom, she lay near a running shower head as she recognized Mercedes and Ingrid leaning over her. 

"Oh goodness, Thank the goddess your awake." Mercedes lifted her into a hug. 

"You've been out for a good 10 minutes." Ingrid added.

Annette just sat and trembled under the embrace, breathing steadily. "Wha-, its over...?" she managed.

"Yes everyone's going to bed, we've got a few minutes to clean up." Ingrid nodded. "I'm glad you're okay. I managed to get us something useful." she glanced at the door before shifting onto her knees, bare body glistening with water. She inserted two fingers into her pussy, shifting them around for a second before sliding them out pulling a thin black object with them. 

Annette gasped "An ink pen!" 

Ingrid nodded, "Yup, and some fabric from our outfits should do for a writing surface." she slid the pen back into her slit. "We've got a chance." 

Annette nodded with a determined look "We've got a chance."


	7. Exploration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annette and Mercedes intend to explore a little... before that they 'explore' a little.

Ingrid Awoke feeling well rested, aside from a bit of soreness in her throat. She blinked her eyes open while taking in the sounds. Snoring came from outside the cell where the 'less friendly' guard dozed leaning against the wall and Sylvain across lay sleeping in his cell. What drew her attention however was some gentle gasping and quiet moans coming from behind her. She rolled over. 

Mercedes sat against the wall with eyes closed in bliss, humping slightly against where Annette had her face buried in her snatch. Mercedes soft thighs wrapped the girls head as she stroked the bright flowing hair under which she licked deep between the drooling folds. Annette's own clit was rubbing and pressing against her partners toes, the pink of her cute little entrance on full juice glistening display above it. 

Mercedes bucked her hips with gentle moans as she clenched Annette's face in tight. She came, subtle tremors running across her body. Her backed arched, chest heaving as her breasts hung to each side. 

Annette emerged from the soft skin as the vise grip loosened. With a grin she climbed up onto the larger woman's lap slipping her tongue, tasting of Mercedes juices, into the Mercedes' mouth. Mercedes moaned into the kiss, running her hand down between them until her fingers pushed into the redhead's tight vagina. Thrusting deep the two pressed together, touching and teasing each other with little giggles at the others reaction. 

Soon Annette was riding the fingers inside her feverishly, forehead pressed against Mercedes' and parted lips inches apart. Then She slowed to a shakely sensual pace. Her breaths heavy and hands gripping the arm Mercedes pleasured her with, she came with a long trembling moan. Mercedes stirred her fingers gently in her tightly clamped pussy, stroking her middle finger in and out while her two others held the walls open just enough to slide into. Annette rode the pleasure, moisture splashing onto the hand below and toes curling in intense orgasm until finally it slowed. 

"Well that was the cutest thing I've ever witnessed Miss Annette." Mercedes said with a smile. 

Annette giggled, face flushed.

"And here I thought last night was just a performance." Ingrid interjected teasingly, causing the two to jump. "Didn't realise you two were actual lovers."

The two girls glanced at each other then back at Ingrid. "Oh! No no no!" they said at the same time. Annette quickly explained. "We're just close friends. We did used to have sleep overs and talk about boys and sometimes we would practice kissing with each other but we've never done this before."

"uh huh... close friends..." Ingrid replied skeptically.

"Yeah! I was curious after last night so we had a go." Annette continued as the two slipped their gowns on. "It was great! But we both still want to marry a nice young man some day..." Annette face suddenly fell. "Or so I'd hoped once."

Mercedes placed a hand on the girls shoulder. "Annette?"

Annette turned away with a sigh. "Well.... I'm not sure what nice young man would want a girl who has been living as a cum slut." she whispered bitterly. 

"Annette..." Ingrid started

Annette continued. "Might as well find a good brothel to work at if I want a man to give me a second look. Thats assuming I make it out of here at all..."

"Hey, you don't gave to be a virgin for a man to love you. Its good, but a kind man would understand." Mercedes consoled.

"Not a virgin?" Annette spat. "Try fucked everywhere and every hole filled with cum from a bunch of strangers. I literally don't have a part of my body that hasn't been raped!" A tear rolled down her cheek. "I have the body of a used whore if ever there was one." 

Mercedes wrapped an arm around her. "Neither me or Ingrid had it nearly as rough as you did, I mean we've not had our front entrance penetrated by some miracle." She paused to turn Annette over to meet her eyes. "However I know that myself and and anyone else who truly cares about you won't value you any less... as a friend or as a potential spouse because of what someone else did to you. So its only your perspective that can let it de-value you." 

A moment of silence passed. Finally Annette let out a sigh, "Thanks.. I'll try to keep that in mind.". With a wipe of her face Annette sat up again. "All right lets get our plan in motion."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just gonna say it now, dont get your hopes up for a legit Annette x Mercedes romance. They really are just friends... with benefits.


	8. Actual Exploration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annette sets out to get a read on their surroundings and quickly finds some thing horrific. 
> 
> CHAPTER CONTAINS VIOLENCE AFTER DIVIDING LINE.

It was ready. The teleportation spell was drawn in detail on a piece of white fabric. Annette had laboured hunched over in order to avoid it being seen by the guard. Now she sat eyes closed in concentration as the symbol glowed under her hand. She was methodically changing the teleport destination and feeling the magic ebb and flow as it met various substances. Sharp and dense likely rock, softer flesh like substance, or importantly a clear open channel. She had just about got a solid layout of the simple structure they were in, in fact she realised she might know what city it was in from school memories which she had seen images of various strongholds. 

Something bothered her however... there was a strange pulsing of energy from below. It seemed vaguely familiar. She had felt something similar at the Academy years past. Then it had been a vague subtle scent almost, she could sense it when she used sensory connected magic specifically near the monestary. Now it was like a frantic flashing from below. 

She shifted downwards with her magic. She found that beneath their cell there was another opening, hard stone walls on the edges with slightly softer wood beams likely forming rafters. Moving closer to the strange pulsing energy she found a source in that room. It felt similar to what someone who could resist magic felt like, only more natural and... ancient? Like the relic weapons the houses used. 

She opened her eyes and quickly whispered. "I need a distraction. I'm going to investigate something."

"Mercedes is already on it" Ingrid replied nodding towards where the original guard and Mercedes were flirting at the cell bars. Soon the two had moved to the cell next door where giggling echoed from. 

Annette shifted her destination to one of the probable rafters below. Then with a flash she was off.

\------------------------------------------------------------

On arrival she blinked at the dimly lit room. She was in fact on a wooden rafter she confirmed with a look around. Below there was several people she had missed in her hasty scouting. Her eyes widened in suprise at one of their identities. Edelgard herself stood next to a girl Annette vaguely knew as Fleche the younger sister of one of Edelgard's commanders who'd been slain in the war; Randolf. A relative of Casper as she recalled. Beside them a soldier lay thrusting his hips into someone below. Only a pair of small legs on either side visable. One more guard stood at the door to the room. Too many people and no sign of what had brought her here.

Just as she considered leaving, the man pressed down with a grunt as he came. As the man stood it revealed the small frame of a girl with familiar green curls. Flayn lay as cum leaked from her pussy, looking ragged and bruised.

The man grabbed a large phallic shapped wood object and turned back to the girl on the floor. Flayns eyes widened and she immediately shuffled away from him. He caught her foot immediately and dragged her back. With a swift motion he slid the smooth wood into her cunt stretching it wide as she squeaked. Flipping her over he pinned her with his body and shoved his still hard cock into her ass, ignoring her whimpering. He began pounding into her ass violently as Annette watched in shock. This is not what she expected to find, but that pulsing energy seemed to be coming from Flayn. Just what secrets did the girl have?

In no time the man was emptying another load into the tiny girl, her legs kicking as he pushed hard into her. He slid out and immediately pulled the object from her front as well. She lay shivering as her gaping holes drained cum. The soldier grinned as he pulled the girl up on her knees, letting his member rest on her face. 

Suddenly she reached for his dagger, pulling it from its sheath. He jumped back in alarm while Edelgard leaped foward. The girl spun the dagger towards her own throat and stabbed, only for it to be stopped and pulled downwards by Edelgard. Flayn immediately pulled her own body into the blade where it stabbed low into her side, missing vitals to her dismay. She held it there gasping until Edelgard slid the blade out. Blood began to run down her side as she collapsed on the floor in defeat. 

"Not ending it that easily." Edelgard spat at the girl who lay curled up on the floor crying softly. "You'll take the pain your kind caused." then setting the dagger on a table she walked towards the door. "Heal her. Then punish her." 

Fleche strode fowards gripping a tome. "With pleasure." She immediately gripped Flayn by the hair and lifted her to her knees. "This is for my brother you reptilian wench." her hands hovered over the girls nipples. Flayn squeezed her eyes shut while trembling in fear. Suddenly sparks flew between hands and nipples. Flayn's body arched and convulsed as electricity shot into her for a couple seconds then stopped. 

Annette practically seethed in rage. She watched as Edelgard walked to the door and exited with one of the guards as another spark sent Flayn screaming. She'd seen enough, she had to stop this. Her teleportation mark glowed as she targeted the low resistance soldier below. Then with a twist of her hands he disappeared and re-appeared but upside down in front of her, high in the rafters. He dropped to the floor below with a bone shattering crack. Fleche spun at the sound only to be hit on the shoulders by Annette landing on her, launching her head into a table dazing her. 

Annette dashed to the dagger on the table as the other girl stumbled in shock and pain. Grabbing the weapon she spun and swung below the arms guarding Fleche's upper body into her belly where the blade sunk resulting in a single yelp from her. Annette moved close grabbing the girls hair as she began stabbing into her belly over and over again, the girl gasping and yelping in pain. Legs giving out Fleche landed on her knees. Annette pulled back and then shoved the blade into the girls chest and held it there. The girl shook and jolted, looking up at Annette as she gripped her attackers arm shakely. Annette just gave a cold stare, giving the knife a yank to the side causing a stream of blood to erupt onto the floor. Fleche looked down to where her heart was pumping her life blood out of her chest, face pale. She whimpered one last time then slowly went limp.

Annette pulled the blade out, letting the girl fall into the puddle of blood. Blinking twice she slowly turned to Flayn. Kneeling down beside her she lifted the small girl up, Flayn giving no response as she stared blankly. 

"Flayn, It's me Annette!" Annette pleaded. 

Slowly Flayn mouthed a word. Then tried again as she turned to the redhead. "Annette?....why?"

Annette hugged her close. "Lets get you out of here."

With a flash they teleported.

\--------------------------------------------------------

They blinked into the cell, eyes clearing slowly. Annette immediately knew she'd screwed up. The guard stood staring right at her eyes wide from the other side of the bars.


	9. Its time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things have forced the crew into action.

Annette froze at the sight of their original guard staring right at her as she teleported in. She'd taken too long, she'd been stupid. 

"huh..." The guard muttered, blinking in suprise. 

Annette started a teleportation aiming outside the cell. She had to stop him, even if she had to beat him with her fists. Which she still had a bloody dagger in her hands anyways. She suddenly stopped at a touch on her arm. 

Mercedes spoke gently "Wait."

The young guard brought his hand to his chin thoughtfully. "So the sexual advances where a distraction." 

Annette just stood, tense and prepared as Mercedes gently responded. "Yes that was the original intent."

"I see..." He turned, noticing the shivering green haired girl on the floor; Bloodied and bruised "Is she okay? What happened to her?"

"She was tortured by Edelgard and Fleche." Annette stated flatly. 

"What the... it looks like it was horrible." The man said with concern. "You were just with them?!"

Annette nodded. "Edelgard left before hand. I killed Fleche..... What will you do?"

The guard began unlocking the cell. "Get that girl some help first off. The name's Kenny and I'm no monster believe it or not." he opened the cell bringing a wet rag with him. "Used to be a gate keeper. Then got pulled into guarding for the empire after things fell apart." 

Annette stepped in front of him, taking the rag with a warry look. "Okay... will you report us?" she knelt next to Flayn to begin tenderly wiping her down. She noticed her stab wound was not bleeding. Seemingly seared closed from a direct shock.

Kenny backed out of the cell, closing it behind him. "I dont want to, but... you know they'll find out soon. What will you do?"

Annette gave a glance at Mercedes, then a confused glance around the cell. "Ingrid?" 

"Just been called out before you came back." Sylvain chimed in from his cell. "A miracle the other guard that got her didnt realise you should have been here."

"Oh." Annette's mind reeled at how lucky they'd gotten. "Well that aside we need to act today! As soon as possible. If we dont topple the Empire today we're as good as dead." 

"Today!?!" Sylvain gawked "Sure we'll just run out there and storm the keep."

Annette shook her head. "I'm sorry, this is my fault, but we've got no choice now." Turning to Kenny she continued. "If you have any inclination to help us please tell us anything that could help. If we try and do this right, maybe no one will suspect you even if we fail."

The man responded without hesitation. "Of course. The first bit of pressing info is that you and Sylvain are to be sent to Ferdinand and Petra's chambers respectively soon."

Annette's eyes lit up. "Yeah... yeah that's good." she grabbed the dagger she'd brought. "I can place this somewhere useful with magic and..." her eyes fell on the guards dagger. With a glance down, following her gaze, he un-sheathed it and handed it through the bars. 

She accepted it carefully, "Thank you." then turning to Sylvain. "Do you know where Petra's room is and whats in it?" 

Sylvain nodded with a grin "Was taken there after the party. I know just the spot to hide a gift."

"Great." Annette clinked the two daggers together absent-mindedly as she thought. "That's two priority targets. We'll have to ad lib the rest. After the first target if anyone has the chance, get. to. Edelgard. If she's still in control its all for nothing. Otherwise if no other priority targets show opportunity... Escape. Just run and live to try another day."

Everyone nodded. 

"And Mercedes, hide Flayn and tend to her. When the commotion starts, either find me or get her out of here yourself. More than any of us she can't stay here." 

With one final deep breath Annette began the process of locating a destination and sending the daggers. Finishing right as the stairway door clanked open. It was go time.


	10. Execution Part 1: Annette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annette has a job to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Violence

The halls were mostly empty as Annette was led to the bedroom where her virginity had been stolen. Arriving, the guard shoved her inside and clicked the door shut behind her. She was back in the room with cased weapons lining the walls, bad memories creeping back. Ferdinand sat at his desk over some papers, glancing up as Annette was shoved in. 

"Ah yes, my breeding slut." Was all he ventured before turning back to his papers. After a moment of awkward silence he spoke up again. "Well go ahead and strip. Not much use clothed now are you?"

Annette's eye twitched at his implication, but quickly pulled her gown off and set it aside anyway. She had to play along until she could get him to the bed. He sat with his eyes still glued to his papers still. Shifting her weight impatiently as she shivered in reaction to the cool air against her bare body Annette tried to calm herself. Surely she had time. With a sigh she started a very slow walk towards the bed. Ferdinand looked up quickly again, immediately zeroing in on her shapely ass as it swayed and subtly shifted with each step. 

With a glance back Annette caught his stare. Now she had his attention. She proceeded to lay her face on the bed and slide her body onto it, stretching on its surface with movements almost feline. 

"Bold of you to do anything without my permission." Ferdinand stated sternly. "Your asking for my anger."

The girl slid her face down the sheets while raising her round rear into the air. Her tiny vagina lips parted with slick pink visable between them. "I'm sorry. I'll do only as you ask if you prefer." She said quietly. Then with a slight twinge of seduction "Or should I assume you want a girl who's all ways eager to please."

Ferdinand pushed his chair back as he stood. "Well... I suppose that depends on how well she pleases me on her own." He walked over to the bed while undoing his clothing. Annette twisted around to face him, sitting on the edge of the bed as she gave her best "Eager to serve" sex slave look. 

He quickly was naked himself. Annette bounced foward and leaned in towards his all ready hard cock giving it a light kiss, causing it to twitch at the touch. Then with a deep breath she started a firm lick up his shaft. 

"Ah there's a good girl." he gasped out as he pushed her head down again where she started another lick up its pulsing length. "yeah, mmm... Thats good."

Pushing her bright hair to the side she wrapped her lips around his tip and slid it into her mouth. With tongue coiling against it she started bobbing her head on his cock aggressively. Soon he was twitching and grunting under her blowjob. He grabbed her hair tightly as she teased his tip with her tongue before pushing down to his cocks base again, suction tight around his member.

"Right there... take it deep.... Ah...and the side...Yeah I'm feeling...Oh Go---!" He suddenly spurt a stream of cum into her mouth. She blinked in suprise as the salty substance splashed against the roof of her mouth and settled onto her tongue. He wasn't suposed to cum yet. He huffed, pulling his dick out from her lips as she swallowed his seed. 

She wasnt done yet. She gripped the base of his cock and pulled gently, leading him to lay on the bed facing up at her. Annette climbed up over him, pressing her body against his and stroking his mostly hard penis. With one last pump of her fingers she raised herself over his tip... and then sank onto its length with a shudder. She still wasn't used to this sensation; the hard warmth, the streching of her tight tunnel. She began riding him as his cock returned to being rock hard inside her. 

As she rode she slowly leaned foward until she could grip the head board of the bed behind him. Watching intently as his face gave away signs of a building peak. Slowly she reached behind the wood and closed her hand around the hilt of a dagger. 

With one last deep breath she pulled the dagger back over the head board... only for her wrists to immediately get caught in a vice grip. 

"What the..." Ferdinands eyes widened at the dagger. Both arms shaking as they struggled for control. 

Annette grit her teeth. Then with a tight clamp of her pussy shoved herself down hard on his sensitive cock. He lurched under her, climax sending a load into her cunt. Simultaneously his push weakened on her wrists, allowing her to pull the dagger close between them. Then with a grip of the daggers hilt with her teeth she held it in her mouth and swung back to one side and then swiveled hard foward again directly into Ferdinand's throat. 

Blood streamed around the blade as Ferdinand let go of Annette's wrists in a panic. She immediately took the opportunity to grab the dagger with her freed hand and yank it straight through the rest of his throat leaving it completely sliced open. More blood erupted in a fountain as Ferdinand choked and gurgled on the bed. 

Annette lifted herself off him and stepped onto the floor, leaving him dying in a pool of his own blood. With a flash of a teleportation tome she placed a hand over her lower belly. With another flash a glob of Semen appeared and landed on the twitching body on the bed. "Take that back you twisted scumbag." Annette spat. Then with a huff she marched towards the door dagger in hand. Only the door opened on its own. Annette jumped in shock.

"Hello?" A voice called. Much to Annette's relief it was Kenny who appeared. 

"Kenny! I almost stabbed you!" Annette squeaked.

"Shhh." The young man glanced away from her naked body to the hall as he continued. "I can take you somewhere else. It'll be less suspicious if I'm with you."

Annette Grabbed her gown and threw it on. "Great lets go." 

With a click of the door shutting they turned, nearly running into someone stolling by. 

"Well if it isnt Annette." 

Annette froze. Edelgard stood in front of her hands on her hips. 

"Come with me." Edelgard stated grabbing her wrist. 

What had she heard and where was she taking her Annette wondered. Only one way to find out.


	11. Execution: Sylvain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sylvain Vs Petra

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Violence

Meanwhile in Petra's chambers... 

Sylvain was on his knees, head pushed tightly between Petra's legs from where she sat on the edge of the bed. Both were nude except for the collar and chain around Sylvain's neck. Standing near the door and watching the sexual ongoings there was a middle aged maid, equipped with a dagger at her side. 

'The maid is going to complicate things to be sure' Sylvain thought as he layered another round of wet licks to the thick labia framing Petra's vagina. His experience shown through as he effortlessly teased around the sensitive areas with licks and nibbles to her mound. She was already drooling arousal from her entrance when he slid his middle finger inside and began probbing its pulsing depths. He continued at an even pace, feeling the twitches and clamps of her reactions. As her gasps were let out he shifted his mouth to the clit with teasing flicks pulling moans from her mouth with each touch.

The bronze skinned woman's hips had just started to buck when she pulled his head away by the collar. She sat, breathless for a moment while Sylvain opted to slide his finger out of her. Then with a tug pulling him after her she turned around on all fours. 

"Put it inside, your... Penis." Petra ordered with a spread of her pussy. "Make it deep, with good... pleasure."

Sylvain Obediently climbed up behind her. 'She does make a good lay' He thought 'Gorgeous, shame she's so loyal to Edelgard.'

With a steady push he slid inside her warm cunt. He let her squirm and moan for a moment before he started a slow thrusting. Keeping that pace he leaned over close to her backside and reached to her hanging tits with a firm grip. She tightened and moaned in response as he began kneading her busty flesh, grazing the nipples and sinking deep into the soft orbs.

He continued his pleasuring until she buried her face into a pillow as her moans slowly raised in volume. 'Now or never' Sylvain said internally. He reached low behind the bed and quickly found the hilt of a dagger. He layed his other hand on Petra's sweat lit back, gently pushing her into the pillow more. Then with a quick twist to the side he flung the dagger at the nearby maid.

The standing woman only just flinched before the blade pierced her chest with a soft thump. She took in a sharp breath as if to scream but quickly found herself choking on blood from her pierced lung. She fell back against the wall and slid to the floor with a scraping sound as the tip of the blade scratched against the stone wall behind her. 

Petra quickly tried to spin her head towards the noise but an arm wrapping around her neck interrupted. With a kick to Sylvain's leg and a yank to the side of his chain she managed to throw him off of her. She slid off the bed, followed closely by Sylvain. She spun as he just missed grabbing her wrist only to be punched in the stomach by his other. She staggered back with the breath knocked out of her, grunting and yelping as he pummeled her belly and breasts with blows. Her back met the window sill as he pinned her with his body against it. 

Sylvain's hands met the battered woman's defensive arms and immediately began struggling for control. A sudden clumsy head butt dazed Sylvain for a second but he responded with a chuckle. Petra's eyes narrowed in confusion. Then Sylvain crouched briefly, gripping her thighs and lifting in one quick motion.

Petra's arms flailed as her upper body tipped out the window, then with a shove her legs followed. A moment of silence, then a thud came through the window.

Peeking outside Sylvian spotted Petra's body on its side far below with her arm and leg twisted under her. She squirmed and arched in pain in the dirt there. A young girl stood frozen in shock nearby, with a cart held behind her. Then blinking in recognition of the injured women she glanced up at Sylvain and then spun to her cart. She rapidly found a long, thin steel rod and hurried over to where Petra was still oblivious to her approach. 

Petra's eyes widened just for a moment as the girl stood over her. Then with a sharp thrust the girl drove the rod through her bare chest and into the dirt sending her into a cut short scream and then convulsions around the rod. As Petra's body finally went limp the girl backed away shakely. With a quick glance around, she dashed away leaving the cart and corpse behind. 

Sylvain turned with a sigh. Sylvain scanned the room,   
Noticing the maid had pushed herself up, leaning against the wall as she scooted towards the door. He strode over to her and pulled the dagger from her chest on arrival. He placed a hand on the side of her head and brought the blade under her chin. Then with a quick stab upwards thudding into the top of her skull, her panicked face froze and with a twitch her body went limp. 

Sylvain sighed again. Maybe one day this war would be over for real.


End file.
